As this type of information recording medium, there is an information recording medium that is constructed such that a letter or character indicating content to be recorded, such as a title, is drawn when recording is performed on an information recording medium such as an optical disc, e.g. when digital television broadcasts are recorded or when a DVD is copied. For example, there has been suggested a technology in which a letter or character indicating information content to be recorded is drawn by the irradiation of a recording laser in an area adjacent to a data area in which information is to be recorded (refer to a patent document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2005-196917